Software vendors are continually advancing the latest in development tools for users to take advantage of software being pushed to consumers. Typically, such tools require some level of familiarity by the developer with the tool(s) language and structure in order to use the development tool(s) and develop the appropriate interface. However, the rapid evolution in which such development frameworks are manufactured and sold impact the speed with which such tools can be understood and used to provide the software for which they are created. Developers are still left spending an inordinate amount of time learning and struggling with the development environment in order to provide a suitable product for a customer.
In such development environments, the developer may wish to change the default control choice immediately after creation, or wish to evaluate the UI and later choose to change the UI choice. The manipulation and execution of controls on the interface during the development phase, and even thereafter, where it is desired that a control be changed or modified, can be a labor-intensive prospect.
What is needed is a UI development framework that facilitates at least an improved control customization feature.